James to the Rescue
James to the Rescue is the sixth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today, it is James' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine. At the Search and Rescue Centre, he eagerly awaits his "call to action". Then Toby trundles in. He is also the rescue engine for the day, which annoys James. He does not think that Toby qualifies as a rescue engine as he is merely a steam tram. Just then, the Search and Rescue Centre manager approaches with news that Gordon has derailed whilst crossing the Fenland. Toby and James race off to the rescue. Soon they arrive at the Fenland Track, where they see that Gordon's bogey wheels are off the rails. James wants to pull Gordon back onto the track, but Toby does not think it's a good idea and suggests that they fetch Rocky. James ignores the old steam tram and is coupled up to Gordon. He pulls with all his might, but he pulls Gordon's driving wheels off the rails, too! Toby suggests again that they should fetch Rocky, but James decides he will try pushing Gordon from the back. When they have travelled around Gordon, Toby suggests that they fetch Rocky once again, but James insists that he knows what to do. So James pushes Gordon, but only succeeds in cracking the bridge beneath Gordon. Now Toby is sure it is time to fetch Rocky, but James ignores him once again - he has a plan. He reverses and charges towards Gordon, but when they collide, James is sent flying into the muddy marsh too! James now realises that it is time to fetch Rocky. Toby is happy to help and soon he and Thomas are racing back to the Fenland with Rocky. Soon James and Gordon are back on track and the red engine finally admits that he would like Toby's help. Together, the rescue engines rescue Charlie, bring Mavis Diesel oil, and shunt Percy to the Steamworks. Later, James thanks the Fat Controller for sending Toby to help him and admits that he is the best rescue tram on Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre manager * Charlie (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Fenland Track * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Fenland Fields * The Viaduct Trivia * Stock footage from Misty Island Rescue, Buzzy Bees, The Early Bird, and Creaky Cranky is used. * In Germany, the episode is titled as "The Rescue Locos". Goofs * James claims that Toby is a tram and not an engine, but a tram is a type of engine. * Neither Gordon nor James should have been able to move on their own after such a violent accident. They should also have incurred more damage to their main bodies than shown. * It seems unlikely that Gordon's crew would have stayed in his cab after the initial accident. * Considering the violence of the crash, it seems unlikely that Gordon and James' crews could just walk away from it. * When James is trying to pull Gordon back on the track, his bogie wheels are sparking even though they are not moving. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and James' trains. * James should have known that pushing Gordon would not get him back on the rails. * The narrator says Thomas helped Toby take Rocky to Gordon and James. But when they cross the viaduct, Thomas is not even coupled to him. * Gordon is missing his number in one shot of James trying to push him. Gallery File:JamestotheRescuetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:CreakyCranky37.png|Stock footage File:TheEarlyBird1.png|Stock footage File:RescueTeam1.png File:RescueTeam2.png File:RescueTeam3.png File:RescueTeam4.png File:RescueTeam5.png File:RescueTeam6.png File:RescueTeam7.png File:JamestotheRescue1.jpg|James' tender File:JamestotheRescue2.jpg File:JamestotheRescue3.jpg File:JamestotheRescue4.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:JamestotheRescue5.jpg File:JamestotheRescue6.jpg File:JamestotheRescue7.jpg File:JamestotheRescue8.jpg|The Search and Rescue Centre manager File:JamestotheRescue9.jpg File:JamestotheRescue10.jpg File:JamestotheRescue11.jpg File:JamestotheRescue12.jpg File:JamestotheRescue13.jpg File:JamestotheRescue14.jpg File:JamestotheRescue15.jpg File:JamestotheRescue16.jpg File:JamestotheRescue17.jpg File:JamestotheRescue18.jpg File:JamestotheRescue19.jpg File:JamestotheRescue20.jpg File:JamestotheRescue21.jpg File:JamestotheRescue22.jpg File:JamestotheRescue23.jpg File:JamestotheRescue24.jpg File:JamestotheRescue25.jpg File:JamestotheRescue26.jpg File:JamestotheRescue27.jpg File:JamestotheRescue28.jpg File:JamestotheRescue29.jpg File:JamestotheRescue30.jpg File:JamestotheRescue31.jpg File:JamestotheRescue32.jpg File:JamestotheRescue33.jpg File:JamestotheRescue35.jpg File:JamestotheRescue36.jpg File:JamestotheRescue37.jpg|Rocky File:JamestotheRescue38.jpg File:JamestotheRescue39.jpg|James and Toby with Charlie File:JamestotheRescue40.jpg|Toby, James, and Mavis File:JamestotheRescue41.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes